deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rikun85/Shaka Zulu vs. Lapu-Lapu
When one becomes a king, it becomes their duty to not only lead their people to greatness, but protect them against all enemies. A warrior king will go one step further and step into the battlefield himself and slay all in their way with his own hands. But what would happen if two pre-colonial leaders on different parts of the globe were to come to blows? Shaka Zulu: The self-made king of the Zulu who revolutionalized his people's warfare tactics and greatly expanded the Zulu empire. vs. Lapu-Lapu: The Mactan datu who sucessfully repelled the Spanish conquistadors that dared to threaten his land. Who is the ultimate warrior king? Shaka Shaka Zulu, or Shaka kaSenzangakhona in his native tongue, was the leader of the Zulu Tribe from 1787-1828. Though initially looked down upon due to his illegitimate birth, he slowly climbed the ranks of his warrior regiment until he took the throne after deposing his half-brother Sijujana. When his mentor Dingiswayo was killed by the Ndwandwe leader Zwide, he would lead a bloody conquest for both revenge and control of all the Zulu Empire. Finding traditional warfare to be nothing but a spear-chucking contest, Shaka would reshape his army for brutal, close quarter combat. He redesigned their weapons, trained a more mobile regiment, and developed a battlefield strategy that involved pressuring and flanking his enemies to swiftly eliminate them. What was once ritualistic combat now became a brutal show of power, which immortalized the Zulu as the most powerful tribe in all of South Africa. Though diplomatic to the European colonizers that would later show up at Port Natal, Shaka was confident that his army was superior to any technology the white man could bring. And though he would be assassinated in 1828, his military reforms would later prove his theory true at the battle of Isalwana, where the Zulu army was able to overwhelm the British and prove to the western world they were a force to be reckoned with. Colonizers beware, for the Zulu will show no quarter. Short Range=Iwisa A common wooden club used by the Zulu impi; aka knobkerrie. Though it could be thrown for hunting animals, it's best known for a melee weapon used to club an enemy's head. *''Length: 28 in/aprox 2 ft'' *''Weight: 1 lb'' *''3 in head'' *''African ironwood'' |-|Mid Range=Iklwa The close range stabbing spear that became a Zulu icon. Used in conjunction with the ishlangu shield, this would be the weapon the Zulu impi would use to close in and gut the enemy with. It's name comes from the sound this spear makes when withdrawing the weapon from the enemy's torso. *''Blade length: 11 inches'' *''Shaft length: 30 in/2.5 ft'' *''Weight: 2 lbs'' *''Wood shaft w/ iron blade'' |-|Long Range=Assegai The traditional primary weapon of most of the tribes in Africa. Though Shaka would later reform his troops to use close quarter combat he never fully disposed of the assegai, opting to regulate it to a purely missile weapon. *''Length: 5-6 ft'' *''Weight: 2.5 lbs'' *''Wood shaft w/ iron blade'' |-|Special=Isizenze Despite the common nickname "Zulu Axe", the isizenze was an import from neighboring tribes like the Shona or Swazi and would often be held by officers of an impi regiment to denote rank. Though not as common as the ilkwa or iwisa, it could still do some serious damage to a human skull. *''Shaft Length: 34 in'' *''Blade Length: 13 in'' *''Weight: 1.5 lb'' *''Wood shaft w/ iron blade'' |-|Shield=Isihlangu This shield along with the iklwa would become icons of the Zulu warrior. Shaka's warriors were trained to use this shield both as protection and an offensive tool to bash or hook the opponent; leaving them open for the iklwa to do the rest. *''Length: 5 ft'' *''Nguni cowhide with wood staff'' Lapu-Lapu Lapu-Lapu was the ruler of Mactan Island in the Visayas and widely known as the first national hero of the Philippines due to his resistance against Ferdinand Magellan and his conquistadors. Little is known about him prior to the arrival of the Spanish, though records of the Rajanate of Cebu indicate that he was a rival of Rajah Humabon and would earn a reputation of raiding ships that would pass by his island. His territory would earn the name Mangatang (those who lie in wait), which would eventually evolve into the current Mactan. His most famous battle occured in 1521, after he refused to pay tribute to the Spanish king. Ferdinand Magellan arrived on Mactan to negotiate a truce to which Lapu-Lapu would again refuse, goading Magellan to attack. When the conquistadors set fire to the houses ashore, Lapu-Lapu and his men rained down their fury in righteous fashion, killing Magellan and driving out the Spanish in humiliating defeat. And though ultimately the Spanish would colonize the Philippines 40 years later, the memory of that battle would become a definining moment in Philippine history. A statue was built on Mactan in his honor, and local legends believe his spirit still watches over the seas of his island to this day. Ever wonder where the Filipino fighting spirit comes from? Look no further than the guardian of Mactan. Short Range=Pinuti It wouldn't be Filipino if there wasn't a bolo around. The pinuti is a common style of bolo in the Visayan region, where Mactan Island is located. Usually used as an agriculture tool, its use as a weapon is pretty obvious. *''Blade length: 16-18 in'' *''Overall length: 23 in/about 2 ft'' *''Guava wood & steel'' |-|Mid Range=Sibat Also called a bangkaw in the Visayas, the spear is a common tool and weapon in all of the Philippines. Good for thrusting or throwing, no fancy spinning required. *''65 in/approx 5 ft'' *''2 lbs'' *''fire hardened rattan shaft w/ iron head'' |-|Long Range=Pana Palmwood bow pana.jpg Palmwood arrows.jpg A straightforward hunting bow and arrow. Antonio Pigafetta had recorded that Magellan was hit by a poisoned arrow before Lapu-Lapu finished him off. *''palmwood/rattan self bow'' *''bamboo arrows w/ poisoned tips'' |-|Special=Kampilan The signature sword of the Philippines and the blade that ended Magellan for good. This single edged blade can be weilded with one or two hands and would be devestating to anybody who faced it. *''Total length: 38-44 in'' *''Blade length: approx 30 in'' *''single edged dual tipped steel blade w/ hardwood hilt'' |-|Shield=Kalasag" The large rectangular shield carried by the natives of the Philippines. The shaped varied depending on what Filipino tribe you're looking at, with the Visayan/Moro shields taking on a more squarelike shape. *''approx 5 ft'' *''resin hardened rattan'' X-Factors Notes * 5v5 Squad match with Shaka and Lapu-Lapu at the lead. * The battle takes place in a wide open tropical area. * Please list your edges for each category and whatever X-Factor outside of the arsenal could turn the tide for either warrior. Category:Blog posts